


Sleeveless

by knockmeout



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Gym Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockmeout/pseuds/knockmeout
Summary: Jihoon had always had confidence in his body, especially recently since he was hitting the gym regularly. It was only natural if he wanted to show off the product of his hard work whenever he could. Short tight pants and sleeveless tee were his favorite piece of outfits whenever he worked out. It showed off his lean thighs and sculpted arms just nicely.But apparently, it also posed a challenge when his two gym buddies’ thoughts went south whenever they saw him in the too revealing outfit.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Sleeveless

Jihoon had always had confidence in his body, especially recently since he was hitting the gym regularly. It was only natural if he wanted to show off the product of his hard work whenever he could. Short tight pants and sleeveless tee were his favorite piece of outfits whenever he worked out. It showed off his lean thighs and sculpted arms just nicely. 

But apparently, it also posed a challenge when his two gym buddies’ thoughts went south whenever they saw him in the too revealing outfit.

It was a Tuesday night, the usual time the three of them hit the gym when everybody had gone home for the day. Jihoon was doing his usual shoulder exercise when Soonyoung and Wonwoo approached him with a gleam in their eyes.

“What?” He asked breathily as they stared at him. “What are you doing?” Jihoon asked when Soonyoung moved his sleeveless shirt sideways, exposing his toned chest. 

“Keep doing what you’re doing,” Soonyoung said as he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth.

“How am I supposed-YAH!” Jihoon bit down a moan when he felt Soonyoung’s lips on his left nipple. “Soonyoung! You idiot!” He pushed the taller boy’s head away in a futile attempt. He looked at the other male for support only to be surprised when Wonwoo crouched down on his right and did the same thing to his right nipple.

“What-hha-” Jihoon grabbed the back of their neck as he arched his back. Their tongues ran circles around the hardened nipples, gentle nips and hard sucks followed, sending shivers down Jihoon’s spine. “Nnh, Soonyoung, Wonwoo. What the hell--aah!” Jihoon yelled when Wonwoo grabbed his hardening cock.

“It’s Soonyoung’s idea, by the way.” Wonwoo said against his neck while he fondled his bulging groin. “He wanted to suck your nipples. I just don’t want to miss the fun,”

These idiots. 

True to Wonwoo’s words, Soonyoung was sucking his nipple like his life depended on it. Sometimes he really didn’t know what was going on inside their minds. They were at the gym, for fuck sake. What if someone came in?

“S-stop! You idiots!” Jihoon gasped when Wonwoo slipped his hand down his tight pants, hand grabbing his hardening cock. “For fuck sake! Nnh-stop it!” He half-yelled.

Jihoon breathed in relief for a second when Soonyoung pulled away, only to yell in surprise when he took off Jihoon’s sleeveless tee and Wonwoo pulled his pants off.

“What the fuck?!”

Soonyoung threw the shirt behind him, “Well, for your information, this guy wanted to suck you off. To be fair, his intention was worse.”

“That’s not--nhh--aah!” Jihoon’s complaints were lost in his throat when Soonyoung’s and Wonwoo’s hands were back on his body. He tried to push them away, but fighting the two of them simultaneously was practically impossible.

Sitting naked on the bench, Jihoon held his voice back as Soonyoung returned to his position sucking his nipples. He vaguely registered his legs being parted and warm breath carressed his hard sex before he choked Wonwoo’s name as the older boy engulfed his cock in one go.

“Haaa-Wonwoo-!” Jihoon grasped the damp hair between his legs, hips bucking as Wonwoo sucked his dick. He felt a hum of warning around his sensitive head when he bucked too enthusiastically into the warm cavern.

“Does it feel good?” Soonyoung asked as he trailed up marks from Jihoon’s nipple up to his collarbone. Jihoon only replied with a gasp of Soonyoung’s name. “Lay down, baby, you need to work out,” Soonyoung gently pressed Jihoon’s shoulder until he laid down on the bench, butt hanging in the air with only Wonwoo supporting his hips.

“Here,” Soonyoung had pulled out his cock and shoved it into Jihoon’s gaping mouth. He choked on his moan as Soonyoung thrusted his hips in quick succession. At the same time, Wonwoo had moved lower between his spread legs. His tongue swiped the reddening rim, prodding the slowly softening muscle.

Jihoon was immediately overwhelmed by his sensitive sense. He felt the familiar pleasure building up on the base of his stomach start to unravel. The only thing that kept him from crying out in pleasure was Soonyoung’s cock in his mouth as he arched his back, cock spilling out on his taut stomach. 

Soonyoung pulled his cock away as Jihoon twitched, shivering from the shock of his orgasm, “So pretty, baby,” he said, kissing the corner of his teary eyes before looking down to Wonwoo who was obviously enjoying himself as he lapped on the cum stained cock.

“No, don’t--” Jihoon said weakly when he noticed Soonyoung’s devilish grin.

“Wonwoo is not the only one who wants to suck you off,” was the only thing Jihoon heard before his sense was once again buried under immense pleasure. Wonwoo already had a finger or perhaps two inside him, stretching and pushing the sensitive opening.

Soonyoung was leaving marks all over his hip bone, tongue dancing on the creaks of his abs, slowly getting to his quickly hardening cock. “I guess it wasn’t enough for you yet,” Soonyoung kissed the weeping head, swiping it once with his tongue, tasting the cum which slowly dripped down the length.

Jihoon hardly noticed Wonwoo had maneuvered him so that he was now sitting on his lap, facing Soonyoung who was now kneeling between his legs, pushing four of his fingers as he nibbled on his balls.

“Hey,” he heard Wonwoo’s deep voice beside his ear sending shivers down his spine.

“Wonwoo…” Jihoon whined, hoping that by now he was satisfied so he could help him to knock some sense into Soonyoung’s brain.

“Sshh, let us take care of you. It’s almost ready,” Wonwoo smirked. Jihoon’s next whine was swallowed by warm lips, sneaky tongue teasing his own, drawing out moans from his throat. Fingers had found his nipples, twisting and flicking it. When Wonwoo pulled away, trailing kisses down his jaw down to his neck and chest, his nipples were hard and red from the abuse. 

“Cute,” Wonwoo breathed against the bud, circling his tongue before closing his lips around it. Jihoon had his fingers on one hand buried on Wonwoo’s hair and the other one on Soonyoung’s. Moans never stopped spilling out of his lips as Soonyoung increased the speed of his thrusts inside him.

Standing on his knees, Soonyoung leaned up to kiss him square on the lips, “I think you’re ready for us,” he said with a smirk, pulling out his fingers with a loud squelch.

“Jesus, you idiots, we’re in the fucking gym!” Jihoon yelled his last attempt to stop them from doing stupid thing in public space only to gasp when without warning Wonwoo slid his cock into him, “Fuck!”

Soonyoung bit the bottom of his lips, “You know very well that nobody comes at this hour,” he was positioning himself in front of the already stretched wide opening. “Ready?”

Clutching Soonyoung’s shirt in anticipation of what was coming, Jihoon took a deep breath, hissing his last, “You two are such an asshole,” before his gasp was swallowed by Wonwoo’s deep kiss.

“So tight,” Soonyoung grunted, pushing his length slowly into him. Jihoon could feel his inside burnt with the feeling of the two pulsing cocks.

“Don’t you dare move--don’t you--” Jihoon gasped between kisses. Wonwoo had his hand wrapped around his cock, distracting him, allowing him to adapt to the width inside him. He would never get used to having the two of them inside him. The way their lengths filled his inside so completely, reaching all the creak and nook of his widely stretched muscle, was intense and yet so addictingly satisfying.

“Relax, baby,” Wonwoo breathed, peppering kisses down his jaw. His breath was already ragged, with occasional moans slipping from his lips whenever Jihoon clenched down on them. Soonyoung took the chance to claim his lips this time, while Wonwoo whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

It didn’t take long for them to get Jihoon used to the intrusion. He could already feel Soonyoung tried to slide his length out before pushing back in. “Damn, you feel so good, Jihoon,” Wonwoo groaned when Soonyoung’s thrust pushed him deeper inside, pressing right against Jihoon’s prostate, which he responded by grounding down against the hard cock.

“You can move too, Won,” Jihoon gasped, kissing the side of the older’s jaw, knowing that Wonwoo was waiting until he was completely used to their sizes and Soonyoung’s thrusts before moving himself.

“That’s good to hear,” Wonwoo chuckled before he started rocking his hips, slowly, pushing the head of his achingly hard cock even deeper into Jihoon.

“You feel amazing as always, babe,” Soonyoung said against his whimpering lips. He was so busy trying to keep his overly sensitive inside in check as Soonyoung’s cock slid in and out of him, while Wonwoo rocked his hips, abusing his prostate in time with Soonyoung’s thrusts.

His head was lolling against Wonwoo’s shoulder as his body swung back and forth with the force of their movement. The knuckles gripping Soonyoung’s and Wonwoo’s shirt were white from tension, “Soonyoung- Wonwoo- I’m-”

The pleasure was unbearable. In that instance he even forgot where they were.

“Yeah, we know, sugar. Hold on just a little bit!” Wonwoo gasped against his ear as he pushed his cock deeper, “Soonyoung is close too,”

“You are close! I still can do it!” Soonyoung grunted breathlessly. But as soon as he said that, his hips lost momentum and warm fluid filled his inside. Soonyoung moaned his name, thrusting his cock hard as he rode his orgasm.

Jihoon’s moans turned into choked laughter as Soonyoung slumped against them, limbs turning into jelly as he came.

“I still can do it,” Wonwoo mocked, which earned him a slap from Jihoon, “Get off!” he nudged Soonyoung’s limp body, impatience obvious in his tone and throbbing cock. But Jihoon was not as eager to feel the emptiness if Soonyoung left.

“No!” Jihoon circled his arms around Soonyoung’s body, “Let’s stay this way,”

Both Soonyoung and Wonwoo groaned in response and he could feel the cocks inside him throbbed.

“It’s going to be your fault if Soonyoung gets hard again,” Wonwoo stood on his knees, hips still pressing against Jihoon’s back, arranging it so that this time Jihoon was sitting on Soonyoung’s lap, both cocks still lodging snuggly inside him.

Soonyoung’s cum was leaking from all their movement, dripping on his pale thighs. Unfortunately for him, in this position, Wonwoo was able to witness the pitifully red, puffy ring of muscle clenching and unclenching on their cocks, wet and squelchy from the lube and Soonyoung’s cum. 

“Fuck!” was the only warning Jihoon and Soonyoung got before Wonwoo snapped his hips hard, pumping his rock hard cock into the yielding hole. Jihoon was thrown off his balance, writhing and gasping against Soonyoung’s lips in time with Wonwoo’s thrusts.

“Wonwoo--nngh--babe--” Jihoon moaned, fingers curling against Soonyoung’s chest.

“You’re doing good, baby,” Soonyoung whispered against his lips, his face was flushed, eyes lust filled as he tried to control his urge to also slam into him, “Here, give me a kiss,”

Jihoon lurched forward, claiming Soonyoung’s lips as Wonwoo’s thrusts became frantic, the pleasure was beyond what his mind could take. By the time he came on Soonyoung’s shirt and Wonwoo exploded inside him, he was shivering with pleasure, too busy basking in the afterglow of his orgasm to notice how the cocks inside of him, though had softened to some degree, were obviously still throbbing for more.

“Jihoon, there’s still about thirty minutes until manager-hyung picks us up,” Soonyoung nibbled on his ear, “One more round?”

Jihoon’s yell turned into a yelp as Wonwoo grounded his cock down his sensitive wet hole, “No? We’ll help you clean up. You’re so wet down there, it’d be bad if manager-hyung see this mess,”

“I mean you don’t seem to want to let us go too,” Soonyoung grinned, flicking his nipples causing him to clench down on the hardening cocks.

“I hate you two,” Jihoon moaned as Soonyoung bucked up to meet Wonwoo’s grinding, who were both grinning in victory because Jihoon was moving his hips to meet their advances.


End file.
